What I really am
by EleTommoStyles
Summary: Después de que Edward abandono a Bella en el bosque, ella no cae en una depresión. Todo lo contrario comienza ver algo nuevo del mundo...SUMMARY completo
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son propiedad de S.M.**

* * *

Después de que Edward abandono a Bella en el bosque, ella no cae en una depresión. Todo lo contrario comienza ver algo nuevo del mundo y de los mitos y leyendas que rodean a su tío y su familia. Tal vez Bella no es una simple humana después de todo. Tal vez ella es una de las pocas sobrevivientes de una trágica guerra entre las "Mezclas" y los Vampiros. Después de todo Bella tenia sus propios secretos, que ni ella sabia...

* * *

Samuario ¬u¬ espero que les guste dentro de poco subo el primer cap


	2. Hola,¿Tío?

**Los personajes son propiedad de S.M.**

* * *

Primer Capitulo - Hola, ¿Tío?

Después de que Edward me abandonó en el medio del bosque simplemente decaí, pero por alguna razón una semana después comencé a ¿Reír?, si a reír, ¿como puede ser que una persona a la que abandonaron empezar a reír de la nada?, no tengo ni la minina idea, pero es divertido. Bueno las ultimas semanas han sido algo raras, además de que tu novio vampiro decidiera dejarte en el medio del bosque a tu suerte porque supuestamente quiere protegerte (y mas de Jasper que casi me mata pero volvamos a lo importante), he estado teniendo una gran obsesión a la carne y a la ¿sangre?, cada vez que pienso en eso un escalofrió recorre mi columna vertebral. Lo cual trato de olvidar, además hace exactamente tres días un auto casi me mata, no pero eso no es lo raro lo extraño de todo es que cuando el vehículo iba a impactarme cerro los ojos, como si eso hiciera que ese momento desapareciera y eso sucedió. Simplemente paso cuando volví a abrir mis ojos me encontraba en la sala de estar de casa en ves de la cera en Port Ángeles. No solo eso me ha estado pasando si no que también empecé a tener un agudo olfato, ahora podía ver las di minúsculas cosas que me rodeaban, simplemente mis sentidos se hicieron mas sensibles a lo que me rodeaba.

_-x-_

_RiiiiiRiiiiiiii_

El despertador de las seis de la mañana, lo odio, me despertó de mi hermoso sueño. El cual fue nada. Estire mi brazo y lo apague. Me levante, camine perezosamente hacia el baño y me duche. Baje hasta la cocina donde encontré a Charlie tomando su café.

-Buenos Días - salude mientras tomaba un tazón y vertía un poco de cereal y leche.

-Buenos Días Bella - me saludo mientras yo me sentaba.

Desayunamos en silencio y decidí mirar hacia fuera y vi como un gran y enorme aguacero caía. Charlie me miro y dijo:

- Hoy no vallas a la escuela, me avisaron que por este aguacero no habrán clases - sonrió por mi cara de "me estas jodiendo".

- GE-NIAL- conteste enojada.

Me levante y lave mi plato de cereal mientras Charlie reía, después que el aguacero paro un poco Charlie se fue dejándome sola en la casa lo cual me agrado puse un poco de música y leí un libro.

Eran casi las diez cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Me levante, camine hasta la puerta, la abrí y me encontré con hombre de unos treinta y algo mas.

-Amm Hola - salude.

-Hola-me sonrió, mostrando una perfecta y blanca dentadura- Soy Dean Swan.

- ¿Dean Swan? -pregunte.

- Si el hermano menor de tu padre Charlie - Contesto.

- Pero mi padre no tienes hermanos... que yo sepa-lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro.

- Claro que si- afirmo aun sonriendo.

-Pues déjame llamarle-Dije mientras tomaba el teléfono y llamaba Charlie.

Después de que Charlie me confirmara de que mi "Tío John" iba estar en casa corte la llamada.

Mire a mi "tío" y le ofrecí algo de tomar para no ser mal educada.

- Así que Bella, ¿Qué tal todo?-pregunto después de dejar su taza de té sobre el platillo

-Bien, gracias- conteste con recelo.

Quedamos en silencio unos par de minutos hasta que el se levanto y se acerco a mi.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, te jure que no te volvería a molestar pero tengo que hacerlo, por dios discúlpame - dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-De que demonios habl...-no pude terminar la oración ya que me tenia sujetada mientras unos de sus dedos estaba en mi frente.

-Espero que esto funcione-susurro.

Entonces de golpe imágenes delante de mi aparecieron, era ¿yo?, en un pueblo medieval recorriendo las pequeñas y estrechas callecitas, después comenzaron a llegar gente a caballo y quemar las pequeñas casa que habían... Y entonces lo recordé...

* * *

Primer caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap :3 espero que les guste dentro de poco el segundo.

Preguntas: /EstefCosgroveSwift o por mensajes privados

¿Reviews?


	3. ¿Mezclas?

**Los personajes son propiedad de S.M.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2- ¿Mezclas?**

* * *

Vi como todo daba vueltas y me desmaye.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi cabeza dolía o mas bien parecía que iba a estallar. Mire a mi alrededor y lo primero que note es que NO estaba en MI casa. Segundo estaba conectada a un aparato y tenia en mi brazo un tubo que por el pasaba suero lo cual me causo un escalofrió. Tercero que me sentía como si un elefante de cinco toneladas estuviera sentado sobre mi. Trate de mover mi cuerpo y no debí haber hecho eso porque hizo que pareciera que mi cuerpo tuviera cubierto de alfileres.

Sentí voces, pero ninguna que yo allá escuchado antes y después las sentí mas cerca así que decide hacerme la dormida.

-Dean, ¿estas seguro?- pregunto la voz de una mujer.

-Si cariño-contesto la voz de mi "Tío".

-Me duele tanto verla así-susurro, pero ahora con estas capacidades nuevas que adquirí de quien sabe donde, la escuche fuerte y clara.

-A mi también pero no podemos hacer nada para detenerlo- contesto.

-¿Tu crees que todo se calmara si ella y el vuelven a aparecer?- pregunto la voz femenina.

-¿La verdad?-al no escuchar respuesta supuse que ella había asentido con la cabeza- No estoy muy seguro.

Bien veamos, uno, no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que están hablando, dos, cada vez que me concentro en resolver esto me comienza a doler la cabeza como la gran conciencia, tres, tengo hambre y en ese instante mi estomago gruño.

Sentí las miradas de ambos sobre mi así que me sentí descubierta y abrí los ojos.

-Bella-susurro la hermosa mujer, okay si consideraba a Esme hermosa pues esta mujer (sin ofender) era mucho mas hermosa, una cabellera rojiza que cai elegantemente sobre su espalda, sus facciones hermosas y sus ojos violetas dejaban ver...PAREN TODO, ¡¿VIOLETA?!. Con mi mano libre frote mis ojos y mire de nuevo. Sus estaban color verde azulado.

"_Bien Bella ahora te estas volviendo loca_"-Dijo mi conciencia

-¿Como te sientes?-Pregunto Dean.

-Bien, me duele un poco la cabeza-conteste mirando la habitación en la que estaba. Y me fije en el espejo y note algo... ¿tatuajes?. Me levante y me acerque al espejo y subí las mangas de mi camiseta y vi extrañas inscripciones como las egipcia pero con símbolos extraños(**1**). Ellos se miraron entre si y luego me miraron a mi.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar contigo-dijo la mujer que aun no sabia como se llamaba.

-Claro- conteste aun mirando mis brazos.

-Bella-respiro hondo Dean- ¿Recuerdas lo que viste cuando te toque?.

Yo asentí.

-Bueno, hace unos miles de año, los únicos que pisaban la tierra eran los humanos que comenzaban a evolucionar y nosotros lo ya evolucionados-me senté en la silla que estaba al lado del espejo y el continuo- nuestra especie única, una fusión entre Vampiros y Hombres Lobos. Nosotros nos manteníamos alejados de los humanos, teníamos prohibido acércanos o relacionar con ellos. Nuestra especie era prospera y sin ningún problema.

Suspiro y me observo como si quisiera que lo le digiera que si continuaba o no. Yo asentí en señal que siguiera.

-Un día uno de los lideres de una de las pequeñas tribus de nuestra especie decidió probar con magia negra separar las moléculas de hombre lobo y vampiro. Lo logro pero eso causo una terrible guerra-comencé a recordar y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.-La guerra causo muertes y para nuestra desgracia casi la extinción de nuestra especie. Los Vulturis Tuvieron parte de la culpa, comenzaron a reseguir y a cazarnos pero alguien los detuvo.

-¿Quien?-pregunte rápidamente en cuanto dejo de hablar.

-Tu Bella-Sonrió

* * *

**1) La parte de los tatuajes de Bella me inspire por Cazadores de Sombras ellos tienen runas.**

Llego la desaparecida :DDDDDDDD Sorry lo que pasa es que no sabia que escribir y casi me muero D:

Bueno aquí esta el cap dentro de poco les subo otro.

Háganme saber alguna queja o opinión con sus Reviews o por Ask: /EstefCosgroveSwift

Dentro de poco el tercer cap e.e


End file.
